This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Multiphase power converters include more than one power converter. The power converters of known multiphase power converters are typically operated in a discrete number of phases. Pulse width modulated (PWM) signals are typically generated for the phases by comparing a reference voltage to one or more fixed frequency and fixed magnitude saw-tooth waveforms. The timing of the turn on and/or turn off of the phases is generally dictated by the saw-tooth waveform.